ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pai Chan
How Pai Chan joined the Tourney Pai is a leading star in Hong Kong action films. Her moods change as quickly as a cat's - she can erupt in passion in one minute, and turn icy cold in the next. Lau's only daughter, Pai was specially trained by her father in martial arts from a young age. However, while Lau obsessively strove on with his training, Pai's mother worked so hard to support the family that she died of overwork. Her death devastated Pai and she blamed it on Lau; she swore that one day she would beat him. Two years later, she was a success in the movie industry. When she received word that her father was going to enter the World Fighting Tournament, she also decided to enter. Pai took part in the First World Fighting Tournament to test her skills. It revealed that she was rather weak and she decided to train for a year before the Second World Fighting Tournament. During the past year, she incorporated her own techniques and tactics she had discovered. She is determined to defeat (this time for sure) her father for pursuing his own ideals at the expense of his family. Although Pai lost to her father, Lau, a second time, she left the tournament with a new perspective on her father. What is it that he seeks with his fists that is so important that he would forsake his family? Pondering that, Pai began working on her new world-spanning, big budget film, until she heard that there would be a 3rd tournament. After being defeated in the 3rd world tournament and discovering that her skills matched close to her father's, Pai went back to Hong Kong to concentrate on her acting career. Although her work schedule was hectic, she continued to train and managed to bring herself to another level. One day she hears of Lau's intention to find a suitable successor in the 4th world tournament. Finding it strange, she investigates the matter and discovered Lau's terminal illness. She too decides to join the 4th world tournament to prove that she is a worthy successor to her father's legacy. Pai had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament out of concern for her sick father, Lau. But before she could see him, she was defeated and had to leave the tournament. Pai searched for her father afterward, and found him just in time to save the weakened Lau from Lei-Fei's killing blow. Hit with the realization that Lau did not have long to live, Pai realized that she could do nothing for her father–she had to respect his desire to pursue ultimate strength for as long as he lived. So when Pai learned that Lau was participating in the fifth tournament, she decided to enter as well, telling herself that the only way she can show her love for her father is to be strong, both emotionally and in combat. At the end of the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Pai begane to write a screenplay for an action-war movie. However, the movie is finding its cast members being targets by the Flyaway Falcons assassin clan. She learns her co-star was put in the hospital by Urias. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has her right palm pointed outward. After the announcer calls her name Pai does a palm push, then pushes her two palms out as the camera zooms saying "Don't blame me if you get hurt!" Special Moves Takuten Soudou (Neutral) Pai presses her right hand hard into the opponent's face, then pushes her right palm into her opponent. Ensei Raigekiken (Side) Pai pushes her hands back, and thrusts her left hand at her opponent. Ensei Toukikyaku (Up) Pai does a rising kick, then raises her left leg hard as she jumps into the air. Touku Kouhaikyaku (Down) Pai does two spinning kicks whilst hopping. Takuten Ryubu (Hyper Smash) Pai presses her left hand into her opponent's face. If she hits, she says "Caught you!" then does a leap and attacks at the opponent's face with four punches, then two kicks and finishes by kicking the opponent's chin and knocking him/her sky high. Ensei Haohken (Final Smash) Pai does a light crouch saying "Too easy!" then dashes to the opponent. If she hits, she does six spin kicks, then gives eight palm swipes, and finishes by pushing her palms into the opponent and knocking him/her away. Bonus Costume Pai Chan holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her formal costume based on her second costume from Virtua Fighter 4. To unlock, one must clear a Master Order with Pai Chan. After that, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've gained access to Pai's formal dress! She's not to be triffled with!" Then, highlight Pai Chan and press Minus. Victory Animations #Pai does a rising kick, then a spin kick, then a heel drop, then circles her arms as she says "Looks like I was stronger!" #Pai circles her arms, then does two punches to the side, then does a reverse spin kick, then moves her arms right, then twirls and goes into her fighting stance saying "I won today!" #Pai spins her hands around at a fast pace, then touches the ground, then her hands, then moves her left foot and palm out saying "You sadly lack real Kung Fu skills." On-Screen Appearance Pai forward flips to her point and bows saying "I'll show you… the results of my training." Trivia *Pai Chan's rival is a Flyaway Falcon assassin, in her case, Urias. *Pai Chan shares her Japanese voice actress with Envy, Knuckle Joe, Young Nina Williams, Pit and DJ Walters. *Pai Chan shares her French voice actress with Cia, Alph and Kristen. *Pai Chan shares her Arabic voice actress with Kumatora and Sen Tokugawa. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume